


草莓烟（08）

by xixixiu



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixixiu/pseuds/xixixiu





	草莓烟（08）

【Long nights, daydreams   
长夜漫漫，白日梦泛滥  
With that sugar and smoke rings   
糖果和烟环   
Always taste like you   
那就是你的滋味  
Headlights, on me, (and even if I run away)  
车灯打在我身上,即使我想远离  
Racing to 60, I’ve been a fool, (Give me heart a holiday)  
六十码疾驰着，我已经是你的傻瓜  
Still, strawberries and cigarettes always taste like   
香烟和草莓，那就是你的滋味】

疾驰而来的敞篷跑车被停放在秘境海湾的私人沙滩上，“海海，我们到了”，李赫宰看向副驾驶上歪着头还在熟睡中的李东海，目光温柔，手指夹带着傍晚微凉的海风一起划过身边人好看的侧脸。

“嗯？”，李东海感受到了脸颊处轻微的触碰，但并没有马上睁开双眼，只是将嘴角的弧度向上扬去，任由爱人轻抚，又贪婪地抬抬脸来回蹭了蹭还在耳鬓顺着发梢的手指。

“下午的浮潜是不是有些累了啊？”，语句中带着稍许内疚，李赫宰有些后悔了，怕自己把这次的旅行计划安排得太过满满当当。

“没有~”拖着撒娇的尾音，嘴角的弧度渐渐变成了唇下微露出的虎牙，“就是魔鬼鱼真的让你变得很魔鬼，哈哈哈哈~”，李东海睁开眼睛，直起身偏过头冲李赫宰顽皮地笑着。

“你啊，我可真是拿你没办法呢”，说着李赫宰不知是为掩盖自己的羞涩还是在宠溺自己的爱人，揉乱了李东海略长的头发，那些本该锢在马尾中的头发松散了一些，还有几缕垂到了脖颈，黑色线条的乘虚而入让细腻光滑的皮肤多了几分凌乱之美。

“可惜现在已经晚上九点了，双彩虹不知道明天还能不能看得到~”，身后一串深深浅浅的脚印被海水不断漫过再冲淡，李赫宰搂着李东海的侧腰，描绘着驱车行驶过的路途中那些因为李东海的熟睡而错过的景色。在一个全新的地方开车兜风可是李赫宰答应好李东海的事情。

“嗯~会看到的，你看那边~”，李东海突然从爱人怀里挣脱跑开了，裤管被海水打湿，他顺着浪花漫上岸的方向踢了一下，溅开的水珠洒落在毫无防备的李赫宰四周。“呀！”，嬉闹了好一阵以后，李东海终于被李赫宰从背后紧紧抱住，得意的笑着。

二十米外的车灯光穿过水汽，打在抱在一起正挪动着走向沙滩的两人身上。李赫宰像从背后环抱住某个四五岁不听话的小孩一样，螃蟹般小心翼翼踮着脚一深一浅迈着步子，两个人腻腻歪歪了有一阵子，才终于坐到了沙滩上。

李东海浮潜结束后，只穿了一件橘色无袖’背心’。其实也算不上是什么背心，那本该是李赫宰的一件短袖，却因为夏威夷天气闷热，今早才被李东海裁剪掉了袖子而已，现在看起来宽大又舒适。李赫宰搭在侧腰上的手随着夜色的加深从旁边剪开的敞口探进，划上脊柱，由上到下，指腹在每一节鼓起上都作了短暂的停留，最终落到了胯骨上方的皮带上。李东海背后的汗洙被海风吹凉了，一滴滴顺着后背曲线砸在腰带上，还有一滴砸在了李赫宰的手上。

“忍不住了吗？回去吧？，李赫宰掐灭手里的香烟，吐出最后一个烟环后，另一只手像要从背心里捞起李东海一般，准备站起身来。却因为李东海的‘不顺从’，而被反作用力扯倒，跌落在李东海上方，一同陷入柔软的细沙中。

李东海的脸颊被喷洒而来的气息烧得滚烫，“这可是你自找的啊！”下唇被趴在上方的人重重咬了一下，牙尖连带着扯起一点皮肤，略微的疼痛让李东海抿起双唇，包住刚刚还在得意笑容下露出的两颗虎牙。

“是吗？”，李东海开始变得不安分了，抬起一只腿蹭着上方人被海水沾湿的牛仔裤。细沙贴着李赫宰撑起的肘弯和跪着的小腿继续往下往里滑落，李赫宰越陷越深，鼻尖触到鼻尖的一刹那，嗅到了暧昧空气中混入的一丝草莓味。如往常般他先挑起一侧的眉毛笑了笑，海水腥味立刻裹挟着浓重的烟草味同正在下陷的细沙一起让李东海沉沦了。

海浪不断击碎在礁石上的声音，像极了肉体交合时的拍打出声，李东海更加渴望了，愈渐加深的吻和草莓味信息素将这欲望彻底暴露，李赫宰打横抱起他，“进屋吧，还好这是私人沙滩”，穿过暖橙色的灯光，向不远处的别墅快速走去。

“唔~”，随着落锁的声音，李东海被李赫宰抵在门后，吮吸双唇汲取着津液。他跟随alpha的步伐，几乎是瘫软的靠在对方身上一点一点向卧房挪去。

橘色的背心被一把扯下，裁剪过的地方轻而易举就被撕裂，随着衣服掉落的还有很多沙粒。

“洗……洗…一下…再…啊”，密密麻麻而来的的吻让话语变得零碎不堪，可惜酥麻的快感让化成水的omega香味四溢，李赫宰怎么可能放弃这即可享用的机会。

李赫宰环住李东海站在淋浴下，腾出一只手拧开淋浴，水流倾泻而下。“嘶……啊”李东海因为突然抚过肌肤的水流拔高了音调，还在继续着的接吻让他想瘫倒在任何一处温暖柔软的地方。他蜷起手指勾起李赫宰的衣角，李赫宰顺势褪下碍事的衣物，一件一件掉落在地，他的和他的，一同消失的还有沾在身上的细沙。

李赫宰摸上李东海的后尾骨，上下游走，停留过臀缝，摸到了即使在水流中也能分辨出来的粘腻。李东海埋在他的颈窝，与其说是亲吻，倒不如说是轻啄，嘴唇内侧贴上李赫宰的肩头，又抬起离开，然后再次吸起那一片皮肤。李赫宰作为alpha竟然被李东海挑逗折磨了。他突然强势的收起一条腿抵上李东海中间的隐秘地带，李东海被抵到了瓷砖墙壁上，重心似乎全都倚在了李赫宰抵着他的那条腿上。

李东海自己晃动着身躯，借助光滑的瓷砖上升下落地蹭着李赫宰抵上中间的膝盖。“啊~”，他被李赫宰翻过身去，摸了把李东海肿胀处涓涓流出的液体后，李赫宰把自己早就硬得发紫的性器对准了一开一合随时欢迎他的穴口。

他环住李东海一起往后退了四五步。跌入进浴缸里的一瞬间，粗大硬挺的性器直直冲进omega的甬道，“啊，疼……”，虽然李赫宰刚刚已经确认过那一处湿滑，可是暴风骤雨般的肆虐而过，还是让李东海呜咽一声哭了出来，眼角被泪水打湿，散落的头发也被粘在脸侧，挡住了那双意乱情迷的眼眸。

李赫宰在身后挺动着，李东海完全靠坐在他身上，每寸肌肤都与alpha贴合，因为浴缸不大的空间，让身体不能完全展开，蜷起的角度，正好让性器得以更好的深入。李赫宰的手覆上李东海前胸，变红变硬的乳粒在手指间把玩揉搓，然后再慢慢沿着锁骨摸上嘴唇。他突然捏住李东海的脸颊， 迫使他回头同他接吻。李东海因为转身，而让体内的那根变换了些角度，正好顶上敏感的那一点。

“不……不要”，李东海双手扒在浴缸边缘，想要抬起身逃离，却因为此刻支起动作带来的蹲坐姿势而让那硬挺在体内完全横冲直撞，探索进入最深处，一瞬间带来的绞痛感也让李赫宰皱起眉头咬住下唇。

“呃……放松…宝宝…嗯~”，声音变得低沉，上下起伏的不断动作，让身前想要站起的人再次跌回臂弯，仰靠在安全的怀抱里，眼神迷离。

“我想……转过……看你”，李东海的话被撞成单音节，夹着哭腔飘进李赫宰的耳朵。李赫宰正舔过光滑蝴蝶骨的动作因此而停滞了一下，轻咬了一口耳垂后，从李东海身体内彻底撤出。

“啊，你……干嘛？”，失去被填满的安全感后 ，李东海有些委屈，侧过头看着李赫宰暗下的眼神，眼眶里尽是将要滴落的水波。

“我们去床上，海”。再次抱起怀里已经柔软似水的人，李赫宰对上那双渴望被更多疼爱的深眸，心底泛起一片怜惜，他的omega只会对他撒娇、为他大口喘息或是呻吟。李东海骄傲的心气总是不允许他在外展露一丁点儿的软弱，但他会在李赫宰这儿变幻成自己最原始的模样——那个需要被保护被疼爱的角色，时而顽皮可人，时而又多情魅惑。

李赫宰抱着他走出卫生间，隔着覆在眼角上凌乱的头发烫下几个吻，浅粉到深红，李赫宰的欲望彻底迸发出来，浓烈的烟草味席卷整个房间，怀里的人缩了缩，又往胸口的位置贴近了些，带着草莓味的小口喘息，一些似有若无的水汽喷洒在李赫宰坚实的胸膛上。

“啊”，一起斜倒在白色床单上，李东海因为再次陷入同沙滩一般柔软的地方而痴笑了一声，抓起李赫宰因为怀抱还未来得及撤下的手臂，划过上面好看的纹路，沿着绷起来的青筋和血管来到手掌，抓起两根还留有香烟味的手指含进嘴里，挑逗一般的眼神看向身后挑眉坏笑的李赫宰。

李赫宰蹬掉碍事的丝质床尾巾，取过软枕，垫在李东海腰下。几乎是分开双腿的一瞬间就把自己的喷火般的欲望和霸道感一起再次塞进了只属于他的私人领地。“啊…”李东海双手抓住撑在两侧的手臂，抬起上半身试图吻上眼前发狠刁难他的人。“赫…我…”，又因为上下起伏而深深跌回到枕头中，“唔…”，李赫宰啃食了一口属于他的美味甜点，红肿的唇珠已经染上些血色，但是略微的疼痛带来的快感还是让李东海想要加深这个毫不怜惜他的吻。他勾住李赫宰的脖子，配合着撕咬纠缠。津液混合着李赫宰手指送来的体液一起滚入喉头，咸腥味让李东海干呕了一下，却被堵回在唇齿间，舌头扫过的地方发出尖叫和低吼。

李东海因为干呕鼓起的胸膛和加紧的穴口，让李赫宰想要把他揉碎进自己的每一个毛孔，带着乳白色液体抽出又贯穿的动作让omega触电般晕眩，无力的靠在李赫宰肩头，任凭索取。又换成抱坐的姿势，这让两人的身体严丝合缝，中间仅有的汗液和李东海早已变湿变滑的分身让李赫宰想要更多的疼爱这个乖巧又听话的小人儿。他摸上那根硬的不像话的东西，随便撸动两把，就感受到一阵热流洒下，“啊，海海的爱都给我吧”，说着舔了一口手里的液体，吻上已经目光呆滞的李东海。

随着高潮跌宕起伏的李东海只是小声啜泣，指尖嵌入李赫宰背后的皮肤，刺激着李赫宰的每一根神经。李赫宰一瞬间想到的只有凌虐他，甚至想让他叫喊着求饶，可是眼窝渗出的晶莹液体拉回了他理智的思绪。李赫宰保持着李东海最爱的姿势，俯身在他的上方，深情的望着逐渐对上焦的瞳孔，不想让怀里的人失去安全感。他取下李东海摸在背后的双手，抚平再十指相扣。每片肌肤都晕染上鲜艳的红色，深入骨髓的爱意让红色变成血色，变成两人交合的印记。

“海~我们要个孩子吧”，下半身的动作突然变缓，欲望渐变成清晰的爱在甬道内留下踪迹，“我想…我想要个孩子了”，李赫宰宠溺的看着身下撅起嘴因为刚才才经历过阵痛而极度委屈的人，说着现在看起来并不合时宜的话。李东海挂着泪痕，微喘的嘴角和床上之事都尽显淫靡。那里有水渍浸染过的身躯和被单，挂在床边摇摇欲坠的枕巾，没得及拉上的窗帘还有倒映在落地窗上摇曳的身影都让李东海因为这突如其来的诚恳话语而倍感羞涩。

“我想…”，李东海回想起下午游船上李赫宰玩笑般的话语，又再次抽泣起来，还埋在体内的那根在继续深入前停顿了下来，退出快要进入的腔口。“海…要是暂时不想，就算了”，李赫宰安慰地揉了揉李东海的小脑袋，取走遮挡在额头和眼睛上的缕缕发丝，又温柔地舔走滑落的泪水，“没事的”。

“没事的”，突然叠起相同的话语让李赫宰眼神一亮，他轻声确认，“真的可以吗？要个孩子？”

“嗯…啊…”，那一句“可以”还没来得及出口，就被侵占生殖腔的掠夺者毫不留情的带走。进入的一瞬间，刚才因为感动的抽泣突然拐调，变成破碎的音节还有喊叫。李赫宰翻过李东海，后入的姿势让那最后的领地完全被迫着欢迎主宰者的进入，李东海咬着枕头，埋下即将出口的尖叫颤动着。臀瓣被身后人揉捏再掰开，自己的性器再次被唤醒，因为时不时划过的体毛而瘙痒难耐。

海浪冲击岸边的声音，肉体拍打肉体的声音，屋内燥热的空气和弥漫着的信息素都让人看不出这是正在经历一场多么神圣的运动，今夜过后也许会有彼此爱的产物到来，可是再到来之前角角落落都是掩盖不掉的情欲。

“呃…”，低喘声加重，气息顺着鼻腔走进李东海内心深处，浓烈的味道让他快要晕厥窒息，不安的手在空气中胡乱比划着。李赫宰知道李东海需要被保护了，他抱起李东海，仅一个翻转就让体内那根划过隐藏在最深处的那一点，身前的那根不受控制的扫过李赫宰的小腹，留下欲望的水迹。李东海想伸手裹住自己的分身，再带来一丝安全感，却被李赫宰挡住，因为他要亲自“审讯”这因他而产生欲望的臣服者。温暖的大手覆在上方，摸过的脉络和后入时李东海塌陷的腰窝一样让逐渐加快抽插动作的李赫宰沉迷，舔舐了一口，又将双唇贴上李东海白皙的侧颈。

“我爱你”，耳边传来不过三个字，就减缓了现在大幅度的冲刺而带来的撕心裂肺般的疼痛。李东海微微点头，那里包含了太多的感动和爱意，嘴角扯出一个好看的弧度，流下的津液也抵挡不住这份简单纯粹的真挚感情。

“啊”，李东海向上弹起后又被拽回，耳垂在温热的口腔中沾染上红色，李赫宰一只手覆在他的腰间做着最后的加速，另一只手抓着床头，想借力更深层次地将眼下之人包裹进自己一分一寸的肌肤。“啊…不要…深..太深”，李东海已经吐不出清楚的话语了，可是动物本性即刻间让他便“背叛”了自己才说出口的那些词句，他不停扭动着身躯，想要更深入的感受那在体内烫下痕迹、熨平褶皱的硬物。“放…唔…”，像抓住救命稻草般挽住李赫宰的脖颈，不断索吻。

“不行…了…”，带着哭腔的呻吟顺着渗入的海风落到边边角角，月色打在李赫宰本就洁白的的皮肤上，只是交合处露出又进入的殷红在这片白色中显得格格不入。李东海侧头看向落地窗外，不远处还停着他们的敞篷跑车，那里橙黄色的车灯光也因为眼里的雾气变成朦胧的橘红色。

“啊…”，音调突然变尖，一个贯穿的动作让李东海回过神对上李赫宰的目光，上方加快抽插挺动的人咬紧下唇让那占有欲显得更加强烈。李赫宰双手握住颤动的腰肢，李东海的双腿配合着往上一点点攀附，紧紧勾住后背。李赫宰并不满足于此，随着腿被他对折到有利于彻底侵占的程度，一股浓稠的精液浇洒在生殖腔内，挺动的那根在里面小幅度颤抖了几下，沉没在舒适的地带中，迟迟没有退出。

李东海歪过头，露出自己泛红凸起的腺体，等着被李赫宰轻轻舔舐再咬破，随着血液流淌进身体的烟草味信息素很快就安抚了他刚刚失重般的颤抖。

“海~我们就要有孩子了”，克制不住的喜悦蔓延上李赫宰的嘴角，他搂过怀里疲惫的人吻了又吻，草莓味的香气似乎还带了些奶味。低头看向李东海胸前暗红的痕迹，他怜惜的摸了摸，可能是内疚于自己刚刚肆虐的啃咬，他有些不好意思，手指在每一处留下爱欲的地方轻轻擦过。

“是啊”，李东海往后缩着身子，窝在那个安心的怀抱里，换了个舒服的姿势，困倦的双眼努力睁开看着窗外的景色，月色笼罩下的大海更显深邃，是李东海喜欢的样子，那里有很多秘密但只会对他坦露，那里隐藏在黑暗中的不安全感也会因为洒下来的柔和月光而全部消失。“我觉得明天我们会看到双彩虹的”。李东海用头发蹭了蹭身后人的胸口，眼睛里泛起星辰，呼应着最后一点令人昏昏欲睡的月光。

“睡吧”，李赫宰看着略微侧过头闭上眼的李东海，在眼窝处最细腻的地方覆上了一个温柔的吻。“我爱你”，换来那个片刻睡去的人似懂未懂的点头，笑意和满足感在李赫宰嘴角稍作停留后，便也沉沉地安稳睡去。搂紧的怀抱，交织的下身，和叠起来的草莓烟味都让那些爱意无比缱绻、缠绵。


End file.
